My friends are giant turtles, awesome I know
by MyCookieNumNum
Summary: 3 guys to choose from. Who will you fall for?
1. Chapter 1

"AMELIA!" I jumped when I heard Miss Kelmar call my name. I ran down the hall and into her office "you called Miss Kelmar?" I asked nervously, usually when she yelled it meant that I was in trouble."About time you got here, anyway I have some good news for you". Good news? Is this a joke? I looked at her confused "well it just so happens that you have one living relative who lives in New York". My jaw dropped, is she serious? "Pack your things Amelia your going to New York" "oh thank you Miss Kelmar how can I ever repay you?" "You can start by getting out of my office" "oh right" I ran out of her office full of excitement *I guess dreams do come true* I thought happily.

~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~  
News,news,news,dicovery,news. I continued to flip through the channels but as usual there was nothing but crap on. *I know I'll go visit the guys and later me and Raph can go kick the shit out of some purple dragons*. Walking out of the apartment I saw that I had some mail *probably junk mail*. I picked it up "junk,junk,bill,junk, what's this?" it was a light blue envelope with Mr Jones written nicely on the front. I opened it up and read the letter quietly to myself, after reading I was quite surprised, all this time I've had a neice and I didn't even know it. Of course she can come live wit me "don't worry Amelia, you're going to know what it's like to finally have a family". I wiped a tear away that was forming in my eye and then I went into the sewers to tell the guys the big news.

Finally, now was a good time to try and finish a chapter in my new book. Raph was lifting some weights, Donnie was in his lab and Mikey was...well I don't know what he was doing but at least he isn't here to bother me. I sat down but as soon as I opened my book Casey came running into the lair. "Yo guys come here I got some news!" I sighed as I put my book down and we all gathered round Casey to see what was wrong. "What's happened Casey?" "Well, I got a letter today telling me that I have a neice and she's coming over tonight and she's going to live with me". I guess you could say that we were all surprised at what Casey had just told us, "Is she hot?" Raph smacked Mikey on the back of the head.  
Later that night we were on the building facing Caseys waiting to see what this mystery girl looked liked, I didn't show it but I was actually pretty excited. An hour had passed and it began to rain "I think we should go home" I nodded and we all started to leave except for Mikey. Mikey had gotten a hold of Dons night vision goggles and was staring at something. "Uh-oh" Mikey whispered to himself then we saw him jumping off of the building. We looked over the edge to where Mikey was headed and we saw a girl being chased into an alley by a couple of purple dragons, so we followed Mikey to the rescue.

I got out of the cab and knocked on the door of my uncle's apartment, at least I think it was my uncle's apartment. Nobody answered "maybe it was 236 instead of 226" I sat down on the curb and looked at a map that I brought, just incase I got lost. Which I did. Luckily it was only a few minutes away but unluckily it began to rain. I got up and started to walk, everything was going fine until I walked past a muscular looking guy with tattoo of a...purple dragon? "Hey what's a sweet thing like you doing out this late?" I didn't answer I just kept my head down and started to pick up the pace. I heard footsteps behind me then I heard more and I knew more were starting to follow me. I bumped into something or more like someone, I looked up and found another guy standing infront of me. I ran down the alley next me but was stopped by a dead end *oh crap this can not be happening*. I turned around and saw all of the men standing there. I was surrounded. "Hey babe wanna have some fun?" He came towardsme and started playing with my hair but I slapped his hand away "Piss off!" I growled. That was a mistake cause he slapped me across the face "how dare you talk to me like that you little bitch". My cheek stung and the guy took out a steel pipe and was about to wack me with it, so I closed my eyes but the pain never came. I opened my eyes and saw 4 green turtles standing infront of me. My eyes widened in shock "no way" I whispered. "Are you ok lady?" the one with the red bandana asked me "y-y-yeah" I said shakily, I couldn't believe that I was talking to a giant turtle. Then the turtles attcked the gang members, I know I might sound crazy but it was so freakin awesome. They were like they came out of a ninja action movie. I turned my head to the right and saw one of the guys coming towards me "You're mine princess". He was about to hit me but I dodged him and kicked him square in the gut which sent him flying. *Iknew those karate classes would come in handy*. I was so pleased with myself that I didn't hear the guy coming up behind me that is until I felt the sharp pain in the back of my head. He had hit me with a steel pipe and I felt the blood trickling down my neck. I got dizzy and fainted.  
My head was throbbing. I woke up to find myself on a soft couch but not only that but the turtles were also in the room staring at me. I sat up quickly looking at them with wide eyes. "How are you feeling?" the one with the purple bandana asked me "I'm f-fine t-thank you" he smiled at me warmly which made me feel safe. Then a man with blue hair entered the room "Amelia thank god you're ok!" he came over and hugged me. "um thanks but do I know you?" "It's me you're uncle Casey" my eyes widened but I got a big smile on my face and hugged him. "I can't believe it!After all these years" "don't worry Amelia you're not gonna be alone anymore". I smiled at him "oh let me introduce you to my friends this is Leo (Blue one), Raph (red one), Donnie (purple one) and Mikey (orange one). "Nice to meet you and thanks for saving me" "anything for you beautiful" Mikey said with a big grin and a wink. I blushed at that, nobody has ever called me beautiful before. Raph smacked him in the back of the head "you should just ignore this bonehead, that's how we get through the daay" Ilaughed at Raph's advice and he smirked. I rubbed my eye sleepily "you should get some rest,we'll see you again tomorrow" "all right see you tomorrow" and then the turtles all jumped out the window and disappeared into the shadows. I don't know why but for some unknown reason I felt...sad. I didn't even know them that well. "ok amelia you can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch" "oh no don't be silly I'm not going to kick you out of your room. I''ll sleep on the couch" "are you sure?" "positive, nighty-night" "night kiddo". I looked around at my new home but it was pretty messy, beer cans scattered on the floor, dirty dishes piled up in the sink and clothes were thrown everywhere. *I'll clean this up tomorrow* and with that thought you fell asleep dreaming about tomorrow.

~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~  
Ok that's it for chapter 1. Sorry if it was boring but I'm not that good with beginings hehehe. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. It will get better I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia's POV

I woke up startled when I heard the loud banging and yelling coming from the other side of the door. I slid off the couch and crawled towards the door "come on out Jones!" Peeping through the eye hole I saw the guys from last night, and they looked angry. What could they possibly want with uncle Casey? Well whatever it is they're going to have to fight their way in. I pulled the heavy cabinet that was next to me and placed it in front of the door and did the same with the couch and any other moveable furniture. "That should hold them for a while, now to get uncle casey" I ran to his bedside "uncle casey get up!come on you have to get up!" I said shaking him but he just groaned and rolled over. I growled under my breath until I heard a loud crash coming from the living room. I looked round the corner and saw that the door had been broken down "search the apartment" one of them instructed and they started tearing the place apart.  
I turned slowly but, being as clumsy as I am, slipped on a beer bottle falling flat on my face resulting in a loud thud. Pushing myself up I felt myself being yanked by the collar of my shirt "well well what have we got here" I was pulled out of the room and in where all these scumbags were. "Let me go, jerk!" he grabbed me tightly, pinning my arms against my side "it's the girl from last night" the leader grabbed my chin and pulled my face up "hey so it is, you're the girl with those green freaks last night" "wow very good, you must be like a genius or something" I mocked. He grabbed me by the hair "you'd betta watch ya mouth or I'll start getting nasty" "aww and here I thought we could be friends" he slapped me across the face...again. He got in close to my face, his breath smelling like alcohol and garlic, "you're a very pretty girl you know that? Too bad we're going to kill you, but this time those turtle freaks aren't here to save you" he stood back up straight "get her out of here, we'll take her back to the warehouse". A sharp pain shot through the back of my head and I passed out, except this time I knew I wouldn't wake up in the safety of the turtles.

Raph's POV  
"Give it up Raphie boy" Mikey laughed dodging another one of my punches "you just have to accept that you're just too-" he dodged and hit me in the back, knocking me to the floor "slow". I glared up at him, watching him bowing to an invisible audience, I growled under my breath, rage swelling up inside of me like a volcanoe about to errupt. "Thank you! Thank you! The amazing Michaelangelo has won again!" "no, no" I grumbled furiously picking up a lead pipe. Mikey had his back turned as I dragged myself up, my grip tightening on the pipe. I ran and tackled him to the ground violently, raising the lead pipe above my head, ready to bring it down on my brother. "Raph wait!" Mikey yelled shielding his face. I was just about to bring it down until I was held back by my other brothers "calm down Raph!" Leo scolded holding me by my left arm. Realization of what I was just about to do soon hit me and my eyes widened, the lead pipe slipping out of my hand as I stumbled back. I breathed heavily, heart pounding, trying to find my voice "Mikey I-I-I" I stuttered trying to apologise. Instead I turned and ran out of the lair, I didn't know where but I just had to clear my head. My temper has been getting worse and I just couldn't control it no matter how much meditating I did. I went to the surface, it was still daylight so I'd have to be careful *I'll go to Casey's, maybe he'll distract me* as soon as I thought this an image of Amelia popped into my head. She was so beautiful. UGH! what am I saying, I shook my head trying to get her face out of my mind.  
I arrived at Casey's and entered through the window shutting it behind me. I turned around only tosee the apartment TRASHED! My eyes widened seeing the furniture knocked over, door smashed into pieces, paper scattered across the floor, and Amelia was nowhere to be found. I ran to Casey's room and saw him sprawled among the bed snoring loudly "Casey! CASEY!" he didn't budge. I growled lifting the opposite edge of the bed, causing Casey to roll onto the floor with a thud. He jumped up looking around widly till he spotted me "Raph, what the hell you doing!" "I'll show you what" I dragged him to the living room "WHAT HAPPENED!" he screamed "that's what I wanna know" I crossed my arms. He ran around the room frantically but he stopped and the colour drained from his face "Oh no what have I done! Amelia!" he grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently "she's gone! Dey took her! I'll never see her again and it's all my fault!" I slapped him "snap out of it Bonehead! We'll find her". I took out my shellcell "what are you doing?" "I'm calling reinforcements".

Casey and I waited on the rooftop, Casey pacing up and down impatiently. I didn't show it but I was worried, what if she was hurt? Or worse *No! Don't think like that* I mentally scolded myself. I looked up seeing three shadowed figures surrounding us "bout time you got here" Casey tapped his foot frowning "sorry but Mikey wouldn't leave without getting a high score on space invaders" Donnatello sighed stepping out from the shadows followed by Mikey "hey, it's not my fault your guys score is easily beatable". "Never mind that" Leo emerged aswell "what was the big emergency?" I looked over to Casey and saw him hitting himself in the head. I looked back to Leo "it's Amelia" everyone was paying close attention now "she's missing" "WHAT!" "someone broke into Casey's apartment and kidnapped her" "It's all my fault" Casey ran over to us "she was- and I was- and dey- UGH!" "everyone calm down" Leo put a hand on his shoulder "now do we have any idea who did this?". Casey looked down to his feet and clenched his fists "purple dragons" he grumbled angrily. My fists clenched also *how did they know she was there? I swear if they hurt her* I gritted my teeth as angry thoughts swirled around in my head "then what are waiting for? Let's save her" Mikey smiled punching the air. We all nodded in agreement "but first we're going to need a plan" Leo stated and we all gathered around *hang in there Amelia, we're coming*.

Amelia's POV  
I groaned in pain, head throbbing like I got an axe to the back of the skull,my eyes opening slightly my surroundings nothing buta blur. I pushed myself up from the cold cement floor and grabbed onto the metal bars of my tiny cell. Everything became clear as my headache eased. I was in a small room with yellow floors and walls, it was cold and damp causing stains and patches of mold, liquid dripped from cracks in the ceiling, there was only one cell and I was in it. I turned my head in the direction of a metal door opening and footsteps getting nearer. A giant figure came into view, he was big and muscular, he had blonde hair tied in a low ponytail, he had a big purple dragon tattooed on his left arm and a scar on his cheek, like something had scratched him... a rat maybe? I looked up at him narrowing my eyes "so you're Jones's niece" he bent down to inspect me "how do you know?" he smirked "I have my sources". I backed up against the wall when he opened the cell and came in "are you scared?" he laughed "not scared, nauseated. I can smell you from here" I held my nose as he snarled "there's this new thing now, it's called mouthwash" I laughed, even though I knew I problably shouldn't be joking with this guy. I was right. He held me up against the wall by the throat "you're walking a very thin line girly" "You know what else is a thin line? Dental floss, check it out sometime and do us all a favour" *oh god Amelia SHUT UP!* I mentally slapped myself. His grip tightened around my neck, cutting of my air supply "you should learn to quit while you're ahead" he whispered in my ear as I gasped for breath. He dropped me and I fell to my knees rubbing my neck as he walked away, "we'll continue this later" he laughed evily slamming the cell door shut and exiting the room. I smirked * I don't think we will* I thought as I pulled the cell's key from my pocket "god I'm good at distractions" I smiled unlocking the cell door and ran down the halls to freedom.

Raph's POV  
"Ok so the plan is simple, Casey, Don and Mikey will go in and create a distraction, then Raph and I will sneak in, once we find her we'll beep the horn and that will be the signal to leave" we were outside the purple dragons hangout going over the plan. I just wanted to bust through and kick their asses, taking down anyone who got in my way "did you get all that Raph?" "yeah yeah" "you sure cause I could-" "I SAID I GOT IT OK! SO LET'S STOP WASTING TIME AND KICK SOME PURPLE DRAGON ASS!" I shouted almost drawing attention to us. They all stared at me "what's gotten into you dude?" Mikey questioned "nothing" I turned my back on them "ooooh now I know" Mikey grinned "you've got a crush on Amelia" he laughed pointing at me. Everyone looked at me "is that true Raph?" Leo tried hiding a smile, I spun around quickly "no it's not, and it never will be either" "then why do want to-" "I just wanna get dis over and done wit so I can go home, you got a problem wit that?" they shook their heads but I see them trying to hide their amusement.  
Casey, Don and Mikey headed in first as Leo and I waited outside, I could feel his eyes on me which was very annoying "what?" "do you really like Amelia Raph?" *oh god* "you can tell me you know" "now you listen to me oh Fearless Leader, I do not, I repeat do not, like her and never will so get that through your thick skull!" I crossed my arms "I was just asking" "well don't" and that was the last of it.  
Five minutes had passed and Leo and I headed in expecting everything to be going smoothly, but Ithink you could guess our reaction at what we saw. Casey, Don and Mikey were tied up surrounded by purple dragons, and not only that but in the centre of the room there was a caged ring and in that ring was...AMELIA! She was fighting four purple dragons by herself, no weapon. The purple dragons cheered and chanted as Leo and I stared at eachother. "What do we do now Fearless Leader?" "I don't know" I looked back at the cage watching with worry as Amelia dodged their attacks. She was doing quite well actually until I saw Hun entering the ring but Amelia didn't seem to notice. He was right behind her and I was to far away to do anything so I did the only thing I could do "AMELIA! BEHIND YOU!"

Amelia's POV  
*How do I get out of here?* I've been wandering the halls for ages hitting every possible dead end there is in this place. I kept walking until I heard muffled voices in the distance so I followed them to a door, hopefully the way out. Reaching for the door handle I jerked back when a body came flying through the door and bashed against the wall. I looked through the, now doorless, door only to see the gang fighting something or someone, but failing. A gap opened showing something I didn't expect. It was Uncle Casey but he didn't come alone, Mikey and Don were here too. They were good "how'd you get out" a guy ran at me from the side and took a swipe at me but I ducked and kicked him in the stomach. Soon I was fighting a group of my own all carrying chains and steel pipes each of them trying to hit me. I fought them off one by one but I was kicked forward sliding and tumbling, stopping in front of my rescue party. I smiled up at them seeing there shocked expressions "Amelia!" they shouted in unison. My face dropped "guys look out" a chain wrapped around them tightly trapping them and I was yanked up by the arms and thrown into caged ring. I jumped to my feet only to be blinded by a giant spotlight, but I could see the guys tied up struggling to get away. The ring soon filled with thugs all smirking and waving their weapons and I might not be the best fighter but I aint going down without a fight.  
Five minutes had passed and there numbers were decreasing, there was only four left, people were cheering and chanting. I was getting tired, dodging their attacks more now instead of attacking. I punched the guy closing in on me, breaking his nose and dodged the two that attcked together. I went to hit them until "AMELIA! BEHIND YOU!" I recognised that voice...Raph? I spun around seeing the guy from before but I wasn't fast enough and he grabbed me tightly picking me up off the ground and squeezing me trying to break my spine. Pain shot throughout my entire body and I was finding it difficult to breathe "you should've stayed in your cage" he grunted. Ishut my eyes feeling my body going numb, the cheeringfadingsounding farther away then it actually was *I never thought I would die like this*. I was sure thatI was going to die until I felt his grip loosen and I hit the floor, breathing heavily myhearing and vision returned. People were now booingand the guy holding me was on the ground, Raph standing over him. I felt myself being picked up as I struggled to get free but settled down when I heard Leo's calm voice in my ear "Raph let's get out of here now!" Raph nodded and we ran, me still in Leo's arms as Raph ran ahead clearing a path for us. He was pretty cute...wait, what! I blushed but kept taking quick glances at him. "Wait what about the others?" I looked around for them "they're already outside" Leo told me as I sighed in relief. We were outside and sure enough they were there all jumping into the back of a heavily armoured truck and Leo jumped inside buckling me into a seat as the truck sped forward. I was then embraced by Uncle Casey "oh Amelia I'm so sorry" "it's ok" "no it's not ok, this is all my fault and as longas you live with me you're gonna be in danger" "so you want me to go away?" "I think it's for the best" my face dropped "b-but I-Im happy here, and I don't want to go back to the orphanage" they all looked at eachother "maybe she could stay with us" Mikey exclaimed happily looking around hopefully "that's a great idea!" Casey turned to Leo "what ya say Leo, please? At least she'll be safe wit you" "well...I guess it would be fine" "YAY!" Mikey threw his arms around me and I patted his back "are you sure? I don't want to be a burden" "we don't think you're burden, right Raph?" Mikey winked and laughed. I looked to Raph and saw a hint of pink on his cheeks *is he blushing?* he looked to me but quickly looked away, hemumbled something under his breath crossing his arms.

We got back to the turtle's lair, it was huge!It had aTV area, a kitchen, a training area, excercise equiptment and abig pool with a bridge over it in the middle of the room. "Pretty nice huh?" Mikey grinned as I nodded butsoon yawned loudly and rubbed my eye all laughed and I blushed smiling sheepishly "you should get some rest Amelia" Don told me smiling slightly "we'll talk in the morning" "ok"Ilooked around "couch ok?" "nope"a confused look crossed my face "you get the spare bedroom" "really?" "uh-huh it's up there" he pointed to my new bedroom. "Thanks" I walkedup the stairs and into the bedroom, all there was was a bed. I sat on the edge smiling to myself but looked up when I heard someone at the door. It was Raph. "What's up Raph?" "nothing I just thought you might be cold, here" he chucked me a blanket "thanks" I smiled, he nodded and walked away. I lay down covering myself with the blanket, it belonged to him, it smelled like him. I inhaled the scent of it and fell asleep blushing and smiling to myself.

Well that's it :) Raph really cares about you, he gave you his blanket awww ^_^. Sorry if you found the end a bit rushed but I was tired hehe. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia's POV  
My bed shook and wobbled, blanket sliding onto the floor and I woke, startled thinking we were having an earthquake. I gripped the side of the bed but eventually slipped off the edge, face first onto the concrete floor. "Oh geez Amelia I'm sorry" "Mikey?" my voice was muffled by the ground "maybe this is why Master Splinter said no jumping on the beds" he helped me up straightening my clothes, smiling. "There we go all...uh-oh" "uh-oh? what uh-oh!" I panicked "umm you have a little" he touched his nose and I touched mine, it was wet. Blood covered my fingertips, I was just having a nose bleed "phew is that all? I thought it was something bad" I smiled slightly "I break your nose and you smile!" his hands flew to his head, like he's never heard anything like it before. I cocked my head to the side "I don't think it's broken Mikey" he didn't listen, instead he grabbed my hand and pulled me outta the room. He picked me up bridal style and jumped off the top floor "Mikey!" I yelled covering my eyes expecting to be dropped but I didn't, we were on the ground with Mikey grinning at me. My heart raced as I relaxed "did you really think I was going to let you fall?" "hehe maybe a little" I admitted and he gasped "I find that offencive". I hugged him "I'm sorry Mikey! Please forgive me!" I laughed as Mikey blushed "apology accepted" he laughed aswell "so, you gonna put me down now?" "not until we get that nose fixed" he carried me into the kitchen where all the turtles were sitting around the table. Leo was eating toast, Don was reading the newspaper and Raph was eating cereal, but then I saw something I wasn't expecting. It was a giant rat! "W-who's that?" I whispered to Mikey, staring at the rat who looked to be making tea. Mikey opened his mouth to answer but someone beat him to it "I am Master Splinter, you must be Miss Amelia" "uhhh yeah, how'd you know?" "my sons have informed me that you will be staying with us from now on, they speak quite highly of you you know" they all shifted uncomfortably in their chairs trying to hide their face. Leo cleared his throat "you hungry Ameli-ah" by his expression I'm guessing he spotted the blood dripping from my nose "what happened?" everyone looked at me, eyes widening "oh my god are you ok?" Don jumped up inspecting me. I gently pushed his hands down "I'm fine, really it's nothing" "did Mikey do this to you?" Raph questioned sending death glares at Mikey and stepping forward slightly "no he didn't, I uh sorta fell outta bed" I shrugged smiling sheepishly. He didn't look very convinced "Mikey?" "hey why do you always assume that it's my fault!" Raph stepped forward clenching his fists "ok it was my fault but I came down here to help her!" Mikey raised his hands in defence, obviously forgetting he was holding me. I dropped to the floor...hard! My head bashing off the concrete "oooww" I curled up holding the back of my head trying to cease the bleeding, it trickled down my neck. "Mikey!" they all yelled angrily, Donnie rushing by my side moving my hands to get a better look. The room was spinning and I could feel myself being lifted. Their screaming sounded louder then it actually was, I could hear Mikey trying to apologise and Raph and Leo scolding him. I held onto Dons shoulder trying to balance myself as he lead me to the living room, we were halfway there when Mikey ran from the kitchen screaming and Raph hot on his tail. He tackled him to the ground and they started fighting, Leo and Master Splinter tried stopping them but to no avail. I let my hand fall from Dons shoulder as my head throbbed from their abnoxious fight "will you please SHUT UP!" I yelled clutching my head. They all stared wide eyed at me and I swayed gently side to side "well now that that's outta the way I'm gonna lie down now...please don't let me swallow my tongue" I fell to the ground unconscious.

Raph's POV  
Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. My stomach growled as the smell of toast wafted up my room and clouded my nostrils *breakfast time* I pulled myself outta my hammock and trudged downstairs. Mikey was waiting at the bottom "morningRaphie boy" he said happily as I just grunted and walked into the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down "what the shell is that bozo doing out there?" "he's waiting for Amelia to wake up" Leo sat down with a plate of toast. "Lets hope he doesn't do anything stupid" Donnie turned another page of the paper then Master Splinter came in "good morning my sons" "morning sensei" "sup" I played with my cerealuntil I heard "MIKEY!" we all looked towards the door. Don chuckled "I think she's awake" I rolled my eyes and continued eating. I heard Mikey walk in but I didn't look up "I am Master Splinter, you must be Miss Amelia?" "uuuuh yeah how'd you know" I smirked, she sounded so dumbfounded "my sons have informed me that you will be staying with us from now on, they speak quite highly of you you know" we shifted uncomfortably *why would he tell her that* I thought angrily. Leo cleared his throat "you hungry Ameli-ah" shock clear in his voice I looked at him raising my brow "what happened?" my head jerked towards her and my eyes widened when I saw blood pouring from her nose. A wave of jealously soon washed over me as I saw her sitting in Mikey's arms, I tried to shake it off but couldn't *what's wrong with me?*. "I'm fine really, it's nothing" she's gotta be kidding! How could she say it's nothing "did Mikey do this to you?" I sent death glares at him "no he didn't I, uh sorta fell outta bed" I knew she was trying to keep Mikey from getting in trouble. Did she really think I would fall for that? "Mikey?" "hey why do you always assume that it's my fault!" my fists clenched and I stepped forward slightly "ok it was my fault, but I came down here to help her!" he raised his hands in defence dropping Amelia. She fell to the floor bashing her head against the ground and she curled up in pain, I wanted to kill Mikey right now "Mikey!" we yelled angrily. Leo and I ganged up on him and I was trying my hardest not to put his head through the wall as he continuously apologised.  
They left the kitchen but I grabbed Mikey's bandana yanking him back "umm" he gulped as I shook with anger. He pushed me back and ran from the room screaming like a girl and I chased him down tackling him to the ground throwing punches at him. Time froze as Amelia screamed "will you please SHUT UP!" I didn't think a little thing like her could yell that loud. She swayed side to side and mumbled quietly "well now that that's outta the way I'm gonna lie down now...please don't let me swallow my tongue" and she fell unconscious.  
Don rushed to her side picking her up gently and bringing her to his lab "I'm going to fix her up, Mikey can bring me my medical kit?" "sure thing bro" he squeezed himself out from underneath me and followed Don. I wanted to follow him but I felt Master Splinter put a hand on my shoulder "you have to calm down my son" I shrugged him off and went to my room.

Night had come quickly and I was flicking through the channels trying to find something to watch, Leo was in the armchair reading, Don was on his computer and Mikey...Mikey I frowned at the thought of him. He was hanging over the back of the couch looking down on Amelia who was sleeping peacefully next me. Mikey kept moving in closer everytime she moved slightly. The couch wobbled slightly and I could see him repeatedly jumpingoutta the corner of my eye "will you knock it off?" I spat. He stuck his tongue out at me and got in close to her face again, I gritted my teeth as I turned my attention back to the TV. He poked her face and she moaned swatting his hand away, he poked her again "five more minutes" she moaned covering her face with her arm. Mikey snickered poking her again, god I wanted to smack him right now. Fortunately Amelia did it for me, she picked a pillow up and socked him right in the face and he stumbled back "hey!" he whined and she giggled to herself then turned and smiled at me. I looked away quickly feeling a weird tingling sensation in my stomach, maybe I was hungry, yeah that's gotta be why and turned back pretending to watch TV.

Amelia's POV  
I kept my eyes closed listening to the voices around me "will you knock it off?" Raph's voice starled me as I could fell someone's hot breath on my face followed by a poke. I swatted their hand away only to hear someone snicker and poke me again "five more minutes" I mumbled covering my face, I was too comfortable to move. He poked me again so I picked up a pillow and smacked him in the face "hey!" Mikey whined and I giggled quietly opening my eyes seeing Raph sitting next to me. I smiled at him but he turned away, I didn't think it would but it hurt me alittle *why am I getting worked up over this? He means nothing to me...right?* I sighed sitting up and rubbed the back of my head feeling stitches where I hurt myself. "What are we watching?" I looked at Raph and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye "nuffin" my eyes flickered back to the TV "oh". "How are you feeling Miss Amelia?" Master Splinter was by my side "I'm fine thank you Master Splinter" I smiled up at him and he smiled back "that's good, oh and I think Michaelangelo has something he wants to say" two green arms wrapped around my shoulders "I'm sorry Amelia please forgive me?" "well...ok apology accepted" I patted his arm. "Pffft" we turned to Raph who was shaking his head "what's the matter Raph?" he stared at me and frowned "what's the matter? I'll tell you what the matter is, it's your stupidity" "h-hey what's that supposed to mean!" "it means your stupid and naive, I mean how can you just forgive someone who cracked your head open?" "because it was an accident" he rolled his eyes and stormed away. I got up and followed him "why is this such a big deal to you?" "it's not!" "well it certaintly seems like it is" I grabbed his shoulder but he shrugged me off "you've been in a foul mood all day" "have not" "yes you have and I wanna know why!" he spun around to glare at me "fine I'm in a bad mood because of you" he pointed a finger at me "what? what have I done to you?" "you don't have to do anything, I just hate you!" my mouth fell open but was quickly replaced by a scowl "that's right hate! So why don't you take Casey's advice and leave us all the shell alone!" I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. "Fine" I ran out of the lair hearing them screaming after me but I kept running.

The moon shined above brightly, reflecting off the water perfectly. I was down at the pier breathing in the scent of salt water whilemy hair swirled around my facefrom theslight cool breeze. I watched the waves crash against the wall, the water so black that no one could imagine the strange creatures that dwelled below. I sighed looking up at the stars imagining what could've been if my parents hadn't died in that terrible car crash. Pictures of a flaming car flashed in my mind and screams of pain and fright rung in my ears. I cried silently but stopped when the creaky wooden pier I was on started to shake. My heart raced as I jumped up and started to run but I felt something cold wrap itself around my ankle. I tripped and struggled trying to free myself from the creature pulling me down into the cold dark deep. Next thing I knew I was under the waters surface holding my breath, it was so black I couldn't see what was around me. I felt myself being dragged deeper and deeper, getting colder feeling my limbs stiffen my lungs begging for air. My body went limp as I lost myself in the dark abyss...


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia's POV  
My body went limp as my lungs gaveone final scream for air. I felt my body shutting down, my organs shriveling up inside me like fruit in the Sahara desert. It was agonising. I gave up, letting my body release the breath I had bottled up my limp form, my muscles relaxed as I let the dark abyss embrace me as the creature dragged me to my ocean grave.  
Whatever was holding onto my leg had let go because I could feel myself floating, slowly like a feather on a gentle Summer breeze. I could hear a faint mechanical whirring and metal screetching and clanging like it was being torn apart. Then there was nothing. Silence. All I felt was a cold hand wrap itself around my waist and all I saw was a blurred spot of green...

I pulled thedamp cloth off my brow only to find myself wrapped up in a heavy blanket, lying on a strange couch, in a strange room, staring at a bowl of steaming hot chicken soup. *Geez talk about hospitality* I sat up trying to figure out where I was, it looked like I was in the sewers again *this isn't the turtles lair* I thought a little worried, if I wasn't in the turtles lair then...where was I?  
Movement caught my eye, there was someone in the corner of the room standing in the shadows. Their glossy yellow eyes watching my every move and I stared back trying to get a glimpse at whoever it was that saved me. I took a step towards them "wait, don't come any closer" the mysterious stranger stepped back and Istopped, looking at him curiously. "How are you feeling?" "umm I'm fine thanks" "it was lucky I found you when I did, you almost didn't make it" "...thank you...who are you?" I questioned stepping forward slowly but he moved backed nervously "please don't come over here, I...I don't want to scare you" "scare me?" "my appearance is...quite frightening to most" "can I see? please?" he hesitated "alright but when you see me please don't scream, you can run away but don't scream" "I won't scream or run...I promise" he reluctantly stepped out of the shadows and my eyes widened while looking at the creature that stood tall in front of me. It was a giant crocodile! He stepped into the light, revealing his scaly body. He stood to his full height, slighty taller than a grown man. He shielded his face and shifted uncomfortably probably waiting for me to run scared, but I wasn't.  
"This is who I am, I'm a monster, which is why you should run away while you can" he clentched his fists angrily "I don't think you'rea monster" I walked over to him and smiled up at him, he was so much bigger than me. He grunted "you're too kind miss...?" "Amelia" I stretched out my hand and he shook it gently "it's a pleasure" "same here...so you got a name big guy?" he smiled slightly "my name is Leatherhead". I let my hand drop as I remembered the event that occured early "something wrong?" he questioned "nothing it's just...what happened exactly? What was that thing that pulled me under?"  
He walked me over to the couch and sat me down as he walked over to a wooden table covered with robotic pieces "I was searching for items I could use in my experiment over by the ship wreckage when I saw you being dragged under by a robotic creature. I destroyed it and brought you here, luckily I was able to save you before it was too late." He picked up a piece of, what I'm guessing is the robot, and examined it carefully "the robot however I am not too sure about that, I don't know why it was there or why it attacked you but what I do know is that it belongs to the Shredder" he spat the last word and crushed the robot angrily. I gulped "who's Shredder?" he looked at me, eyes burning, teeth bared and claws out. "Shredder..." he smashed the table "I think...my friends will be able to explain it better without getting so worked up" he smiled at me gently "I think you'll like them Amelia, they're very nice" "more crocodiles?" I smirked as he laughed "not quite although they are reptiles like myself". Reptiles? I think I can guess who he's talking about. I shook my head smiling "let me guess, they're four giant turtles" he looked a little taken aback "how-" "they're friends of mine also" "well that's splendid, how did you meet?" "umm it's a long story but let's just say they saved me and now I"m living with them" I smiled at him and he smiled back "well then they're probably wondering where you are" he walked over to his table "they must be worried sick right now" "...not to sure about that" I mumble to myself " "I'm sorry? what do you mean?" "eh nothing it's stupid" "I'd like to hear it" I sighed "well it's just I'm sorta mad at them right now, well mad at Raph exactly" he waited for me to continue "we had an arguement and he said that I should get lost and leave them all alone" I looked at him sadly and he patted me on the shoulder "I wouldn't take it to personally Amelia, that's just Raphael's way but I'm sure he didn't mean it" "yeah I guess" *it sure sounded like he meant it* "trust me Amelia, underneath that cold exterior, there's a sweet person inside" I smirked raising my brow, he laughed "but don't tell him I told you that" "my lips are sealed" I laughed *sweet my butt* I shook my head thinking he was crazy.  
He picked up a small phone "I'm gonna call them, they should be here soon" he started dialing "in the meantime make yourself at home" "ok" I lay back on the couch and flicked through the channels. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

OK sorry this one was soooo short but it will be longer next time I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

"The turtles should be here any moment" after Leatherhead said these words I was wide awake. I jumped from the couch and practically bolted towards the door "can you tell the guys I'll be home later?" "but they're on their way here right now" "I know but I just need some air" I smiled at him over my shoulder "it was a pleasure meeting you, let's do this again sometime".

48. 49. 50. It's amazing how many taxis are still driving around this late at night. Oh god I'm so boring. It's Saturday night and I'm sitting here alone on the rooftops counting cars. I closed my eyes listening to the traffic when Raph's voice filled my thoughts. _'Why don't you leave us all the shell alone' _I couldn't get those words out of my head, what did I do wrong? I wish I had someone to talk to. Someone who would listen to my problems no matter how stupid they were. But I didn't have that, I've never had that. Nobody wants anything to do with me, well that's what kids back home used to say. They always said what a freak I was because of all my weird habits, always making fun of the way I speak, how I dress and how I look. I was alone most of the time and I was ok with that but, I just wish I had someone to confide in when I'm depressed."No, I can't sit here wallowing inself pity, I know, I'll go see Uncle Casey".  
I knocked on the door of his apartment only to hear a thud followed bymuffled cursing, the door opened and I was welcomed by something you'd see in a horror movie. Messy hair, stained singlet, 5 o'clock shadow and he smelt like arubbish bin "Uncle Casey what happened? Did something die in there?" I held my nose but the smell made my eyes water. "Amel-ya, what's you doing 'ere?" his words were slurred, it was obvious he'd been drinking. "Umm I came to talk to you but it looks like you're busy" "busy? naaah come on in *hic*" he swayed clumsily trying to keep his balance but then *THUD* he was sprawled out on the floor unconscious. Sighing, I dragged him inside and flopped him onto the couch, covering him with a blanket I whispered goodnight and left the apartment.

"Woah, look at the walking sticks on her". Crap not again. A group of men hollered and whistled at me as I passed them. You'd think I'd learn from my past mistakes but honestly, right now I didn't care. Suddenly I was up against the wall "let me go you ass" I struggled but his grip was tight "it's not safe to walk the streets this late at night ya know" "you're telling me, now how bout you let me go" I tried escaping his grasp but he just yanked me back "now what kind of guys would we be if we let you go home by yourself" he moved in closer to my face "how about ya come wit us, we'll take good care of you" he grinned looking me up and down, like I was a trophy. I was pissed and disgusted "get your hands off of me" I gritted my teeth, I was laughed and pressed his body against mine "we're gonna'ava party tonight lovey" I went to scream but he pushed his lips onto mine. I wanted to puke. I bit down on his tongue, hard. He jerked back and cursed. Blood was pouring from his mouth. "Shit! You little bitch" he pressed against me again but this time it was with a knife pressed against my throat. I closed my eyes awaiting my fate butinstead I felt his body pulled from mine. I opened my eyes only to gasp in awe at the mysterious black figure standing a few feet away from me. He had the guy wrapped up in a chain and knocked him to the ground. He turned his head to look at me and I got a better look at him, he was wearing a full body black metal suit with a matching helmet with flashlights on each side and he carried a long chain. It was weird, I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I had just swallowed a bunch of butterflies and they were fluttering around in the pit of my stomach.

The group of men attacked my mysterious saviour but he took them down easy, it was quite impressive. I watched as he hung the men on the lamp post by their ankles, once he'd finished he took one last look at me and started walking away. I called after him "hey wait! I want to thank you for saving me, a minute later and I would have been...well anyway, thank you" I smiled sweetly at him, he just nodded and hopped onto his motorcycle. "Hey, you're not even going to tell me your name?" he stared at me and I stared back, heart pounding like a jackhammer. It was quiet but I heard him say "nightwatcher". I repeated the word quietly to myself as he reved the engine. He faced me again but this time he brushed a strand of my hair back behind my hair. I felt my face heat up like a bad case of sunburn, I smiled slighty as I watched him ride away into the night.

It must have been later than I thought. I got to the lair but it was completely dark and there was not a sound to be heard. I headed to my room and flopped down on the bed, sighing contently. I thought about 'Nightwatcher'. It's funny really, how you can fall for someone you've just met, only spoken a few words to eachother, or someone who you've never seen who hides behind a mask. I've never felt this way before...it was nice. I don't care who he is, I want to hold onto this feeling for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Raph's POV

"Where'd you go last night?" Leo questioned sitting down with a cup of tea. "Out" I grumbled shoving another spoonful of cereal inta my mouth. Leo's eyes narrowed "out? where? what did you do?" "geez since when did we start playin' twenty questions?" I rolled my eyes and ignored him. He sunk back into his chair tappin'da table, I could tell he wanted ta ask me somethin'. "Do you know if Amelia came home last night?" And there it is. "No i don't" but that was a lie. I did know she came home, I watched her walk home after dat...attack.I clentched my fists thinking about dat bastard and what he would've done if I hadn't been there. When I saw him kiss Amelia like dat I...I dunno I just felt so angry, I wanted to kill him."Raph what's wrong?" Leo put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him confused but den realised I had bent my spoon. I loosened my grip and let da spoon drop to da table "I'm fine Leo, just a little tired" "honestly Raph you really should take better care of yourself" "I'm fine Leo, I don't need you lookin afta me all da time" I shrugged him off and he just shook his head.  
Mikey came running into da room like a mad man "Amelia's not back yet! oh my god what if something bad has happened to her!" he started to cry. 'God whatta baby' Donnie came in ta comfort Mikey, it was like watching da Brady Bunch "come on Mikey I'm sure she's fine, she probably spent the night at Caseys" Don suggested trying ta get a sobbing Mikey ta calm down. I scoffed "geez Mikey suck it up, it's just some stupid what do you like about her so much" it was a rhetorical question but Mikey took it literally "well she's funny and nice and smart-" "ok dat's enough Mikey, it was a rhetorical question""-and cute" "I said that's enough!" I yelled throwing my bent spoon at him. It hit him right between da eyes. "OW" he squeaked rubbing his face "gee Raph what's gotten your shell in a knot?" "he said he was tired" Leo butted in "you must be tired all the time then" Mikey laughed as I growled"shut up" "shut up" Mikey copied me "I'm warning you" I threatened "I'm warning you" Leo and Don tried ta stifle deir laughs. I was furious. I tackled mikey to da ground, throwing punches at him. We wrestled on da ground, knocking da table and chairs over, making a total mess in da kitchen. Soon Leo and Don joined in and we were all fighting eathother "my sons that's enough!" Splinters voice interupted us. We looked up ta see Master Splinter standing in front of us with his arms folded but he wasn't alone. Amelia was standing next ta him with a raised brow. "Amelia you came back to us" Mikey squeezed him self from under da dog pile and jumped onto her, almost knocking her down "of course I came back, would I really leave you hangin'?" Don and Leo got up and welcomed her back "calm down you three, it's not like she's been gone for years" I rolled my eyes as they all glared at me, except for Amelia. She smiled "aww I know you'd be devasted if I left" "no I wouldn't, I'd be more dan glad ta see ya leave". Hopefully she didn't take dat literally. "Uh-huh suuure" she smirked. My eyes narrowed 'what was dat supposed ta mean, oh god does she know I'm Nightwatcher?' "we're glad you're ok Amelia" Don wrapped his arm over her shoulder and I gritted my teeth "Leatherhead said you went to get some fresh air but then three hours had passed and you still weren't back, what happened?""nothin', just went for a walk, went over to Uncle Caseys you know, the usual" "is that all?" Leo questioned. He always wanted ta know everythin'. Her face dropped and she looked down at her feet "ummm yeah" she shrugged "nothing happened" "are you sure?" "I'm sure" "hmm Leatherhead tells us otherwise, he said you were drowning last night" a look of relief covered her face as she scratched the back of her head "o-oh yeah that, well I, uh, was sorta dragged under the water by this robot and Leatherhead saved me" she smiled sheepishly. "What were you thinking? don't you know-" oh here we go, Leo's in his lecturing mode again "you could have been killed-" she cut in"could've, but wasn't" she sat at da table across from me "I appreciate your concern but I'm fine, really" she assured us. She frowned and looked like she wanted ta ask somethin' "can I ask you guys something?""of course you can" "well Leatherhead got pretty aggressive when I asked this last night...who's the Shredder?"

Master Splinter's POV

"Who's the Shredder?" I could sense my sons discomfort once she had spoken these words. I too was disturbed by these words. If that robot belonged to the Shredder then that means that he has returned yet again. My sons didn't respond so I stepped in "the Shredder is one of our most powerful and dangerous enemies. He is cruel, ruthless and evil, he has no soul or conscious" "woah, sounds bad" "he is" "so how do you know him? What has he done to get you guys so worked up?" "let me tell you our story Miss Amelia. A few years ago I was something you would call normal. I was a normal pet rat and my master was Hamato Yoshi. It was from him that I learned the art of ninjutsu. One day while my master was practicing he was attacked by the Foot and their Leader Oroku Saki oras you know him the Shredder. It was too much for my master to handle and Shredder killed him" Amelia gasped loudly at my story "that's terrible" she frowned leaning in with interest. I continued "Without a master I was forced to live in the sewers. While on the streets I encountered a traffic accident. A young boy was holding a canister that contained four small turtles but the boy dropped them while he pushed a man out of the way of an oncoming truck. The turtles along with a canister of green ooze fell into the sewers. The canister of ooze shattered covering the turtles along with me also and that's when we began to mutate. Mysellf and the turtles grew and became smarter. I knew the people on the surface wouldn't understand so we live in the sewers and never go out in sunlight unless it's absolutely necessary. I raised them and taught them the art of ninjutsu. And I named them Leonardo, Raphael, Donnatello and Michaelangelo" "just like the renaissance men" she smiled as I nodded. "The Shredder took my family once but I won't let that happen again" "I'm sure your master would be proud of you" "thank you Miss Amelia you're words are very kind". She started mumbling to herself and shaking her head "what's wrong Amelia?" "ya havin' a seizure or somethin'?" She frowned while shaking her head "no no I was just trying to figure out why Shredders robot attcked me, maybe it was just a coincidence" "it has to be, Shredder doesn't even know you" "yeah maybe". I thought about this for a moment, if the Shredder is bacck and wants something from Miss Amelia than I think it's a good idea that she learns how to defend herself. "Miss Amelia how would you like it if I teach you how to fight like my sons?" her eyes lit up "r-really!"

Amelia's POV

"R-really!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing "you'd really teach me to fight like you guys" Splinter nodded with a small smile. I jumped up excited "oh I'm so excited" I squealed, which was weird cause I usually never squeal, I'm the girl who hates the squealing girls, oh well who cares I was just too excited "when do we start?" "we could start now if you like?" "yes!" I shouted eagerly. "Very well, follow me" I followed him into the training area with Mikey close to my side, he was as excited as I was. "Sit over there Michaelangelo" "aww ok" "now Miss Amelia do you know anything about fighting?" "well I used to take karate lessons as a kid" "well then let's see how much you remember. Michaelangelo you will fight against Miss Amelia" "yes sensei" he bowed and jumped in front of me happily "don't be sad if I beat you dudette, nobody can cause-" "don't say it!" Raph shouted angrily "-cause I'm the Battle Nexus champion"Mikey pumped his fists in the air. I shook my head laughing "well be prepared Mikey cause there'sgoing to be a new champion soon" "we'll see about that" he got into our positions "no weapons, you may start" Mikey ran and tried to punch me but I blocked it, he kicked and I blocked it, he punched again and I blocked it. It went on like this for awhile until Mikey flipped over my head and kicked me in the back. I fell forward onto the ground "looks like I'm still the champion" he laughed. I jumped up and ran at him quickly. I did a full 360 flip over his head and then a 540 hook kick into his chest which sent him flying. Everyone gasped but Mikey. He groaned but he didn't move "Mikey? you ok there buddy?" I gulped "Mikey?" I ran over to him and knelt by his side "Michaelangelo come on this isn't funny" his eyes were closed. I started to shake, I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes "A-amelia" Mikey whispered "yes" I said quietly moving closer to his face "I-I" "what is it Mikey?" "I...can't believe you fell for that!" he burst out laughing as I sat there stunned. He gasped for air "oh man that was priceless you really thought I was hurt" he wiped the tears from his eyes "Mikey..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. How could he do that to me? I started getting angry "hey what's wrong Amelia?" Mikey put a hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away and his expression went from concerned to hurt. Good. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" I screamed. Mikey jumped back startled, everyone was looking at me with wide eyes "how could you do that someone! What you think it's funny to scare someone like that!" "I didn't think it would be a big deal" Mikey said quickly. I growled and clenched my fists. I was ready to punch him but I restrained myself. Instead I spun around and headed for the exit "come on Amelia it was just a-" "don't! Don't you dare say it was just a joke" I turned and faced him "putting a fake spider in a bed is just a joke, jumping out from behind a wall is just a joke, but that...that was just mean" Mikey looked really sad now "Amelia, I'm sorry" he whispered. I turned towards the door "I'm not ready to accept your apology just yet" and I stormed out of the lair.

Raph's POV

Woah. I don't get shocked easily but man. Mikey breaks her nose and she forgives him but he pulls somethin' like dat and she goes beserk. I wonda if I'll eva understand women. I can't believe how angry she was I actually feel a little sorry for Mikey. Only a little. I have this weird feelin' now which is really botherin' me. When she got all fired up like dat I was feelin' all hot and bothered. UGH! What? no! What the shell am I saying! I tried ta tell myself how wrong that sounded but this feelin' wouldn't go away. "Raphael, go make sure Miss Amelia stays out of trouble" "why do I have ta do it?" "because I'm telling you to, now go" "alright" I grumbled.  
I saw Amelia sitting on the edge of a building wit her head down. Is she...cryin'? What is she cryin' for? I wanted ta leave her alone but somethin' was keepin' me there. After a few minutes of arguin' wit myself I gave in and decided ta talk ta her. I jumped down just a few feet behind her "not now Raph" she said in a shaky voice. How did she know I was here? I sat down next ta her, I could see from da corner of my eye dat she was tryin' ta wipe away da tears. "Umm there there" I said pattin' her shoulder, she chuckled a bit so I guess dat was a good sign "you should come back to da lair" "I'm not in the mood right now Raph" "you don't have ta be in da mood just come back" "Raph..." she sighed slighty annoyed. "I don't get it, why are you so upset about what Mikey did?" "it's not just Mikey it's...everything" "whadda ya mean?" "nothing, it's not important" "tell me anyway" "what? no" "why not?" "because I don't want to, besides I wouldn't know where to start". "Tell me about your family, besides Casey" she looked away "I don't have one" "what?" "my family died when I was 10. We were coming home from my dad's work party, he had just gotten promoted so his friends decided to throw him a congratulations party. Half way through though I was feeling sick and wanted to go home so we did. On the way home however we had a terrible accident. A drunk driver ran through a red light and crashed into us, my parents died that night but I made it with a few minor injuries". She looked at me with tear filled eyes "it was all my fault" my eyes widened "how was it your fault?" "I'm the one who wanted to leave early, if we hadn't left then they'd still be alive" she started to cry. I felt weird doin' it but I wrapped my arms around her ta try and comfort her and she buried her face into my chest. "Amelia, what happened dat day wasn't your fault, it was dat drunken moron who did it not you. You shouldn't blame yourself, I'm sure if dey were here they'd be proud of you" man that felt weird to say but I meant it. She looked up at me and smiled "thanks Raph, that's...the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me" she hugged me and I patted her back gently. "So what happened afta dat where'd you go?" "I was put into an orphange and I had to stay there till I was old enough to leave, well, until I moved here to live with Uncle Casey of course" "hmm you don't seem like someone who had been brought up in an orphange, I've seen kids dat have grown up in them places and you don't seem anything like dem, you're different" she sighed "yeah that's me" "what's wrong?" "I like being different and everything but I don't like getting bullied because of it" "you got bullied because you were different?" "yeah, if you saw me then you'd probably think I was a freak too" "in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a giant turtle, it doesn't get much freakier than dat" "yeah but still" "what were they pickin' on ya for?" "my clothes, I used to wear cool stripey stockings but as you can see now I don't" "I think you should wear them again" "what? no" she laughed. It was nice ta see her laugh "how come? I'd like ta see them" "no no no no" "aww come on, for me?" "hmm well if it's for you then I'll consider it" we both laughed. "Let's see what else...my looks, the way I acted, all my weird habits, stuff like that" "well ya know you should act like yaself and not care what anyone else thinks" "really you think?" "yeah I do and if people don't like it den stuff em" she giggled abit.  
I don't know how long we were sittin' dere for but we were actually havin a great time together. We were both comin' outta our shells, I felt as if I've known her my whole life. Amelia, or Mel as I like ta call her now, jumped to her feet "I thought he would have been badly hurt but he jumps up from the bush and shouts 'that was awesome'" she laughed and plopped down close ta me. She sighed happily "oh what a day this turned out to be" "I know" I looked down at her and smiled "you know Mel I had a really good time wit you tonight" "right back at ya big guy...you know it doesn't have to end tonight, we could hang out like this all the time". My heart started ta race as I did somethin' I never thought I'd eva do, I moved in closer to her face and she moved in aswell. Our faces were only inches apart, I could feel her breath on my lips.  
We were so close until I jerked back harshly due to a sharp pain in my neck "Raph?" My vision became blurred, I got up but I fell back to da ground and I couldn't move "RAPH!" Amelia was by my side lookin' ova me. "Don't worry Raph I'm going to get you out of here" she pulled me up and slung my arm around her neck "Mel somethin's wrong, you have ta get outta here" "no I'm not leaving you Raph" "Oh I think you will" an evil voice sounded from behind us. We turned around and my eyes narrowed as I growled, standin' in front of us was the Shredder. "You must be Amelia, I've heard alot about you" "and you must be Shredder, I've heard alot about you too" her grip tightened on me, either because she was scared or tryin' to protect me. "What do you want?" "what I want is for you to come with me" she stepped back "I'm not going anywhere with you" "that's too bad, I'm going to have to take you then". I gathered up my strength and stood in front of her "I won't let you hurt her" Shredder laughed evily "well well well it seems the freak has a crush, don't worry I won't hurt her unless I have to. Foot ninjas attack!"  
I tried ta hold them off but more kept comin' and I was gettin' dizzier and weaker. Amelia was fightin' her own group but she had alot more than I did. I had gotten distracted which gave them a chance ta knock me down but dis time I couldn't get up. I could barely open my eyes but I forced them open as wide as I could. It was blurry but I could make out da figures. Amelia was overpowered but she kept strugglin' tryin' ta get away but she couldn't. I saw her bein' dragged away by Shredder and da foot. Da last thing I heard was her calling out ta me, and then nothin'..


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia's POV

My knuckles were sore and bloody. I spent the last two hours punching the walls of my prison. It was small and cold. It was metal, probably why it hurt so much.

I was curled up in a ball crying. It was the only thing I could do at this point. Raph had been drugged, it was late, nobody knew what was happening, I had been captured by the Shredder, and I knew things were only going to get worse. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I never existed. Maybe I should kill myself and find out. Would people cry for me? Or would they act as if it never happened? All these thoughts bounced around in my head aimlessly. I wanted them to go away, and sometimes they did, but then they'd just wriggled their way back in.

I could here muffled voices outside and keys clanging together. I guess they decided what to do with me. A light filled my tiny prison. My eyes burned, I was used to the darkness and I wanted the light to disappear and leave me alone, but it didn't, it only got brighter. My eyes adjusted to the light and when they did I found I was on my knees in front of 'him'.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting, would you like some tea?" Tea? What the hell is he talking about? He kidnaps me then asks if I want tea?

"I know you didn't kidnap me just so we could have a tea party so cut to the bloody chase already"

He stared at me with cold eyes, and I him.

He placed his teapot aside "I have a proposition for you"

"What kind of proposition?" my eyes narrowed as he smiled

"I would like it if you joined me"

"Ummm, what?"

"I think you would be a valuable asset to our clan"

"Wait, are you seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Yes, I want you to become a member of the Foot Clan"

My heart stopped, my eyes widened and my ears burned.

"Well, what do you say?"

"What do I say? I say hell no!"

"I wouldn't deny my offer if I was you"

"yeah well you're not me and my answer is no" I was satisfied with my answer, that is, until Shredder flashed me a smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"Very well then" he took a sip from his tea slowly "you better say goodbye to your precious turtles then"

"What? You leave the turtles alone!" he ignored me as he spoke to one of his ninjas.

He turned his attention back to me " I would have left them alone if you had joined me but now I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill them"

"How? The turtles don't even know I'm here, besides, they can kick your ass anyway"

"not if they want to save you they won't" he laughed evily, and a wave of guilt washed over me.

Raph's POV

I was back in da lair wit the guys standin' ova me. I felt dizzy but I forced myself into a sittin' position.

"Hey Raphie boy, welcome back bro" Mikey yelled pattin me on the back.

"It's about time you woke up. We were worried about you" Leo smiled

"Ugh, what happened?" I moaned rubbin' da back of my neck.

"You'd been drugged" Donnie came walkin' ova wit a dart in his hands

"drugged huh? How'd ya know where I was?"

"We had a feeling that something bad had happened to you so we went looking for you. I found you passed out on one of the rooftops so I brought you back here"

"Thanks Leo" I said, he nodded

"So what happened up there?"

"Let's see..." I thought about what had happened. I couldn't remember much, it was all fuzzy. "I remember talkin' to Amelia and den a sharp pain in my neck, den...oh no" I jumped from the couch as realisation hit me.

"Raph what's wrong?"

"He's got her, he got Amelia"

"Who's got her?"

"The Shredder" shock crossed their faces

"How could you let this happen Raph? You were supposed to make sure she stayed out of trouble not get into it"

"Hey, I tried ta protect her" "Not hard enough clearly"

"I don't need your crap right now Leo, besides if you thought you couldv'e done a better job den why didn't you go?"

"I wish I had then none of this would've happened"

"oh right cause I forgot that you're so perfect and nothing ever goes wrong for the precious fearless leader" we were in eachothers faces now

"My sons that's enough" Master Splinter whacked us ova da head wit his walkin' stick

I heard the doors slide open and I spun 'round thinkin' Mel had escaped but she hadn't, it was only Casey. "What's wrong Casey?"

"I found this outside my door, it's for you guys" he handed us a videotape

"ummm this is weird"

"Does it say who it's from?"

"No but I bet it's from the Shredder"

"The Shredder? I dunno Leo that doesn't seem like the Shredders style"

"Dere's only one way ta find out" I snatched da tape from Leo's hands and shoved it into da video player. Shredders face popped onto da screen

VIDEO:

SHREDDER: AH TURTLES IT"S GOOD TO SEE THAT YOU GOT THE VIDEO I SENT YOU. YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I MADE YOU THIS INSTEAD OF WAITING FOR YOU TO ARRIVE LIKE I KNEW YOU WOULD BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU TIME TO THINK ABOUT YOUR ANSWER CAREFULLY

"What the shell is he on about?" I was talkin' to myself but dey all shook deir heads anyway

SHREDDER: LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I"M TALKING ABOUT

We saw Amelia bein' dragged out by two Foot ninjas. She looked angry.

SHREDDER: THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT IS IT NOT? I"M WILLING TO LET HER GO ALIVE IF YOU SURRENDER YOURSELVES. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS COME HERE UNARMED AND I'LL LET HER GO

AMELIA: NO GUYS DON"T DO IT! IT'S A TRAP!

Shredder turned around and puched her in da face. My fists clenched as my teeth gritted. I wanted ta kill Shredder.

SHREDDER: YOU HAVE ONE HOUR EXACTLY AND IF YOU"RE NOT HERE THEN I KILL HER...AND TO PROVE I'M NOT BLUFFING

He grabbed onto her leg, she kicked tryin' ta get away but I saw dem tighten deir grips. Den a loud snappin noise filled da air, quickly followed by an agonised scream. He had broken her leg! It was horrific. I watched in horror as she panted in pain. I couldn't watch dis anymore. I threw my sai at da TV, breaking it. My brothers, and Casey, were still starin at da screen. Leo and Don looked shocked and horrorfied, Mikey looked like he was about ta cry, Casey was cryin'.  
That does it. Shredder had crossed da line. I have ta save Mel no matter what the costs. I headed for the door but Leo blocked my path.

"Where do you think you're going Raph?"

"Where the shell do ya think I'm going?"

"You can't just barge in their without a plan. You heard Shredder, we go in there armed and she's as good as dead"

"So what? We just sit here and do nothin!" I was facin' him completely now

"No, we sit here and think this through"

"What's dere ta think about? Dis is Shredder we're talkin' about. He's gonna try and kill her no matter how we arrive, so it really doesn't matter how many plans we make" I started ta leave but Leo blocked my path again

"You can't leave. I forbid from leaving the lair without us there"

"Forbid me? You can't forbid me. Who do you think you are? Listen Leo, you can stay here and make plans until you're blue in the face, but I'm going to save Amelia with or without you"

"I wanna save her too Raph"

"Do you?"

"Yes! You're not the only one who cares about Raph! I want to rescue her, more than anything, which is why we need to do this right" I thought about what he said. What did he mean 'more den anythin'? My eyes narrowed. I need ta question him.

"What do ya mean 'more den anythin'?" I might be imagin' it but I coulda sworn I just saw his cheeks turn red.

"Nothing, just, you know, she's like family now" he cleared his throat as his eyes darted quickly left and right. Leo liked Mel! How could he do this? My fists clenched. No. No way. She wouldn't fall for Leo. I relaxed at that thought.

"Please Raph, let's just make a quick plan" Leo sounded as if he was begging. It was pathetic.

"Fine" I grumbled

Amelia's POV

I could hear the clock tick with every second that went by. My heart quickened with every minute. The turtle's are going to die, and it's all my fault. I don't care about what Shredder would do to me, all I care about is them. My leg is throbbing and beginning to turn purple but I don't even feel any real pain. All I feel is wave after wave of guilt washing over me.

Alarms went off which caused my heart to stop. They were here. It's all over. I felt like I was gonna puke. Footsteps ran by my prison over and over again. It was probably Shredder's Foot ninja running off to fight the turtles. I stood there with my ear pressed against the cold metal. I didn't dare move. I just waited.

I couldn't wait any longer. I started rocking side to side until the box toppled over on its side. I grunted as I came in contact with the ground. I stifled my scream and gripped my leg in pain. I couldn't move but I knew I had to. I kicked the door open with my good leg and hauled myself out of the crate and onto the floor. I dragged myself across the smooth wooden floorboards to the door. I held the doorknob tightly and hoisted myself up. Pushing open the door I leant on the wall and hopped down the empty hallway. My leg was killing me, I could barely put any weight on it, but I'm not gonna let them die, not like this, not for me.

Two big wooden doors stood tall in front of me. Muffled yells could be heard on the other side. This is it. Gripping the gold handles I pushed it open hesitantly. It was not what I was expecting. I pictured all four turtles strewn across the room in a bloody masacre, but...they weren't. They were winning. A wide grin spread across my face. I was so relieved. I could finally breathe. Unfortunately I spoke too soon. Everything was going perfectly until right now.

Time seemed to have slown down. Everyone turned to witness the tragedy. I screamed but no sound could be heard. His eyes widened in shoch and pain. His weapons dropped to the ground with a clash, the sound seemed to echo. He was impaled on Shredders blade. I don't think I'll forget this horrific moment. Tears poured down my cheeks as I dropped to my knees, I didn't even care how much pain my leg was in. I saw his brothers scream his name but I couldn't hear their voices. I attempted to scream again and this time my voice could be heard. Shredder turned his head in my direction as I screamed again. I wasn't sure if he could hear me or not but I didn't care, all that mattered was me hoping he could. He did hear me. He turned his head slowly to look at me. He streched out his blood covered hand. I dragged myself over to him as close as I could and grasped his hand tightly.

My voice shook as I whispered "I'm so sorry Raph"


End file.
